Whispers of Adorjan
Basic Information Name: Whisper Concept: Mad Infernal Motivation: Spread the Word Exalt Type: Infernal Caste: Malefactor Age: 26 Anima: Silent Wind History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 2+4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 4+4 Social (Secondary) Charisma 4 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 5 (+3 Glass Weapons) Melee Thrown War ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance 3 Presence 5 (+3 Religious Conversion) Resistance 3 Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Investigation Lore 3 Medicine Occult 3 NIGHT Athletics Awareness 3 Dodge Larceny Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Rivertongue Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Backing 1: Hell Cult 3: Hell Artifact 5: Glass Hammer of Cecelyne Artifact 3: Glass Hammer of Cecelyne (Sapience) Manse 5: Gem of Perfect Mobility Artifact 4: Green Steel Heart Artifact 2: Skinmount Amulet Artifacts The Glass Hammer Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms General Charms *First Cecelyne Excellency x4(Infernals 104) **Cecelyne Mythos Exultant(Infernals 107) **Effortless Cecelyne Dominance(Infernals 108) *Hardened Devil Body (Infernals 108) *By Pain Reforged (Infernals 108) **Scar Writ Saga Shield x3 (Infernals 109) ***Viridian Legend Exoskeleton x2 (Infernals 110) ****Pathetic Distraction Rebuke (Infernals 111) *****Invulnerable Wounding Futility (Infernals 111) *Transcendent Desert Creature (Infernals 121) **Sand Through Fingers Defense (Infernals 123) ***Soul Sieve Transmutation (Infernals 123) ****Soul Sand Devil Shintai (Infernals 123) **Verdent Emptiness Endowment (Infernals 128) ***Bestowal of Accursed Fortune (Infernals 128) *Wind Borne Stride (Infernals 138) **Death Dealying Journey (Infernals 139) ***Joy in Violence Approach (Infernals 139) **Thousandfold Typhoon Hand (Infernals 142) Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 8/8 Virtues Compassion 1/1 Conviction 4/4 (Primary) Temperance 1/1 Valor 4/4 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 5 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 6 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 7 Mental Parry DV: 5 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 32(32) Lethal Soak 32(32) Aggravated Soak 32(32) Hardness 22 Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 4 Personal Peripheral Committed Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult